


Лазарь

by NatBarrett



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: В Ле-ги-о-не органики не больше, чем в ИМИРе, думает Шепард.И трёт свои красные шрамы





	Лазарь

Лазарь  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/5475240  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Другие виды отношений  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Mass EffectПерсонажи: Шепард/Легион

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Драма, ЭкспериментПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 3 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
В Ле-ги-о-не органики не больше, чем в ИМИРе, думает Шепард.  
И трёт свои красные шрамы. 

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Дверь за спиной с лязгом закрывается, оставляя за собой Легиона, скрывая его от светящихся красным глаз, и в голове у Шепарда тогда словно поржавевшие шестерёнки крутятся, сталкиваясь друг с другом.  
Ле-ги-он в этот момент кажется большим органиком, чем он сам. 

Шепард-синтетик.  
На 40 процентов.  
На 39,7, если быть точным. 

СУЗИ научилась улыбаться. Голосом. Менять металлические нотки в тембре на урчащие, насмешливые, и Шепард скрипит зубами, пытаясь выдавить на лице подобие улыбки.  
Кожа стягивается, шрамы ползут по лицу, а улыбка больше похожа на оскал. 

СУЗИ в этот момент кажется большим органиком, чем он сам. 

Легион спрашивает, всё ли нормально. У Легиона дыра в груди, и Шепарду хочется просунуть туда руку и потянуть за провод прямо на себя. Подержать Легиона за сердце, вытянуть его, а потом вернуть на место, соединив между собой.  
Как уже не сделаешь с сердцем и аортой. 

Шепарду страшно; вдруг, после «Лазаря», у него у самого была дыра в груди, и Миранда просто соединила его плоть прочными проводами, закрыв всё это оболочкой кожи.  
Что у него нет сердца.  
Что он синтетик не только на 40 процентов.  
На 39,7, если быть точным. 

Шепард сжимает в руках ткань там, где должно находится его сердце, и чувствует тяжёлые глухие стуки.  
Всё равно не верит. 

– Ле-ги-он, – произносит он, а в голове отрывок из Библии. 

Другой.  
«И сказал ему: встань, иди; вера твоя спасла тебя». 

И Шепард встал тогда, впервые за два года, возможно, с проводами в сердце. 

– Ле-ги-он, – почти отчаянно повторяет он, потому что ему нравится его имя, нравится, как Легион молчит, чувствуя совсем органическое удивление, когда Шепард проводит пальцами по его груди и останавливается у дыры. – Сердце, Легион. Твоё сердце. Совсем незащищённое. 

– Шепард-коммандер, – бесстрастно говорит гет сотнями голосов одновременно, и холодные пальцы, внутри металла которых, Шепард уверен, тёплые мышцы и бегущая по артериям кровь, совсем как у Шепарда под кожей – железо, накрывают пальцы Джона, вдавливая в свою грудь. – У нас нет сердца. Мы не имеем присущих органическим существам органов как таковых. Данные провода служат... 

И затыкается.  
Ле-ги-он в этот момент кажется большим органиком, чем сам Шепард. 

Он обхватывает пальцами толстые провода и проводит вверх, ухмыляясь собственным мыслям; Легион слегка клонит голову набок, и Джону хочется задать до безумия глупый, парадоксальный вопрос.  
Но он всё равно задаёт его, потому что на кончиках пальцев пульсация – от тяжёлых стуков (чего?) в проводах гета. 

– Что ты чувствуешь? 

Шепард ждёт ответа, с замиранием в груди, с предвкушением. Он совсем забывает, что перед ним платформа с программами, и поэтому его ответ отдаёт горьким разочарованием с вертящейся вокруг полушарий мыслью ну-а-чего-ты-ждал. 

– Нет данных. 

Говорит Легион, и рука Шепарда скользит вниз.  
Он разворачивается и уходит.  
Дверь за спиной с лязгом закрывается, оставляя за собой Легиона, скрывая его от светящихся красным глаз, и в голове у Шепарда тогда словно поржавевшие шестерёнки крутятся, сталкиваясь друг с другом. 

В Ле-ги-о-не органики не больше, чем в ИМИРе, думает Шепард.  
И трёт свои красные шрамы. 

В медблоке пахнет кровью и медигелем; Джек обводит пальцами синяк и слизывает кровь с собственных губ, Шепард стоит напротив и вздыхает запах пота и крови, запах органики.  
За дверью – ядро ИИ, где контрастно пахнет железом и нулевым элементом, пахнет Легионом. 

Шепард хлопает Джек по плечу, та шипит в ответ, ноги сами несут его за дверь, где нет Легиона. 

Где он.  
Где?  
Пальцы проводят по стенам, и когда Шепард закрывает глаза, на внутренней стороне век он видит Легиона, стоящего напротив, блестящей рукой ведущей по телу Шепарда, останавливающегося там, где должно быть сердце. 

Проверь. Проверь.  
Сердце или провода, искусно имитирующие орган, стучащие по рёбрам? 

Прикосновения – настоящие. Шепард чувствует их, чувствует обжигающий холод серебряного железа, и когда отрывает глаза, Легион не пропадает. 

Стоит напротив. 

– Шепард-коммандер, – голос разрезает «вшу-вшу» «Нормандии», в тишине кажущейся почти умиротворяющей. – Что вы чувствуете? 

«Нет данных», – хочется ему ответить, и это оказалось бы почти правдой. 

– Мне холодно, Легион, – отвечает он вместо этого и сжимает в пальцах руку гета, позволяя холоду сильнее проникать в тело. 

Шепард тогда явно чувствует в себе сердце, органическое кровяное сердце, и по телу бежит волна мурашек.  
Шепард делает выдох. 

– Тебе интересно?  
– Нет данных. 

Шепард смеётся, натягивая шрамированную кожу до ушей.  
Думает, сейчас иллюзия того, что Легион органик больше, чем он сам, пройдёт, но она ни черта она не проходит. 

И руки сами тянутся, прижимают к себе Легиона; грудная клетка с бьющимся (сердцем?) сталкивается с дырой в груди Легиона, и Шепард судорожно выдыхает выбитые из лёгких воздух. 

Шепард думает, что ему кажется.  
Что он одурманен Жнецами.  
Но Легион сжимает руки за его спиной, и по телу Шепарда разливается  
Тепло? 

Улыбка стягивает шрамы. 

Легиона нет рядом. 

Ему мерещится.  
Ему не мерещится. 

И Ле-ги-он в этот момент кажется большим органиком, чем он сам.


End file.
